The proposed project will be a continuation of the Middle Atlantic Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Facility a regional resource. It is the purpose of this facility to make available to qualified investigators 'state of art', high resolution, high frequency NMR instrumentation on the East Coast, for the investigation of the structure of complex molecules and of macromolecules of biological and medical interest. More detailed and specific research plans of the five Major Users are outlined on the continuation pages.